


Holster

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cock Warming, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Servitutde, gagging, well strap warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: It was odd to simply hold something in her mouth, to not suck or lick or play, but this scene wasn’t about Yang’s pleasure or even Blake’s.  It was about Yang’s submission.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Holster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompts: Nipple Play/Servitude, Gagging, Cock Warming.

“Easy, baby,” Blake crooned above her. “Easy there.”

Yang’s throat tightened, but she inhaled deeply through her nose before taking the strap deeper into her mouth. The tip tickled the back of her throat, and a part of her wanted to just go for it and deepthroat the whole damn thing, but that wasn’t what this was about. So she adjusted herself, shifting closer to Blake’s chair and settling back down onto her knees. Her jaw was already starting to ache from the thickness of the toy, and saliva was pooling in the back and sides of her mouth. Soon, it would be uncontrollably running down her lips and spilling onto her bare chest.

Well, not entirely bare, although she wasn’t entirely sure if nipple clamps counted as much of a covering. The chain between her breasts was longer than what they usually used and was currently encircling Blake’s left wrist and held loosely. Yang felt the slightest change in pressure as Blake’s fingers carefully played with the chain, not quite pulling but holding it tight enough to let her know that Blake could pull on it at any minute and she couldn’t do a damned thing about it.

Blake’s golden eyes peered down at her, a soft and sharp smile crossing her face. “You look so good like this,” Blake praised, rolling the chair closer to Yang and slowly sending the dildo deeper into her mouth. Yang nearly choked, but she quickly adjusted. They had discussed this particular scene for hours, and if she needed to tap out, for whatever reason, all she had to do was quickly pinch Blake’s leg twice. Her hands naturally hooked around Blake’s lower legs anyway, and it gave her more of a reason to touch Blake, so she wasn’t complaining.

“That’s a good bitch,” Blake said, scratching her scalp. Yang flushed, suddenly very aware of the weight of the thick leather collar around her neck, but she leaned into the praise and rubbed the inside of Blake’s thigh with her cheek. The strap was positioned over Blake’s underwear but under her skirt, and the top half of Blake’s body was hidden from view as she dove deeper onto the strap. “Easy, baby. Easy. Don’t rush this. We’ve got a long way to go.”

Yang didn’t bother nodding as Blake’s fist pulled on the chain, and she let out a sharp breath around the strap. She relented and simply let the cock rest in her mouth, careful not to dig her teeth into it. There was to be no sucking, unless Blake specially asked for it, and all she could do was hold the damn thing in her mouth. She wasn’t even a vehicle for pleasure, she was just a holster. A toy. A servant.

Blake started typing above her, and Yang’s throat bobbed as she tried to keep her saliva in her mouth. She had known it was more than likely their play was going to get messy, but it was entirely different to actually struggle to not drool on herself. The toy wasn’t especially long, but it was thick, and her jaw was tight as she swallowed around it. It was odd to simply hold something in her mouth, to not suck or lick or play, but this scene wasn’t about Yang’s pleasure or even Blake’s. It was about Yang’s submission.

There was a sharp tug on her nipples, and she let out a moan. Fuck, this was so unfair. But it was the kind of unfairness that made her soak her panties, so she couldn’t complain too much. Still, there was something especially cruel about Blake making her spend the whole morning with their largest dildo inside of her only to take it out just before this and slip her into lacey lingerie that she had immediately ruined. Yang was acutely aware of how  _ empty _ she was, and she was a little more desperate than she’d prefer. 

She shifted on her knees, careful to keep her mouth on the toy as she moved. Her jaw was straining, and it was an effort to keep her hands around Blake’s ankles and not fidget. This was going to be the hard part, she knew. Not the desperate wetness of her dripping pussy, not the ache of her jaw, not the sharp bite at her nipples, but the lack of stimulation, the lack of anything to do. Yang just had to sit there and receive and wait. And Brothers, she hated waiting.

Yang swallowed around the toy and tried to keep her saliva in her mouth, but it was pooling, and she knew she would be leaking onto herself soon enough. At least she had that to look forward to.

As if she knew Yang was already getting impatient, Blake’s hand dropped down to curl her fingers into Yang’s hair. The chain pulled at her nipples, but she focused on the warmth of Blake’s touch and moaned lightly. Blake chuckled above her, her keys still clicking away. “You’re doing a great job, sweetheart,” Blake said. Her sharp nails scratched her scalp, and Yang flushed as the first line of saliva dripped from her mouth. “You doing okay?”

Yang nodded, nuzzling Blake’s inner thigh. But she froze as she heard the telltale vibration of Blake’s Scroll. She looked up, the edge of Blake’s skirt falling past so she could look her in the eyes. Blake’s brow was creased, and she was biting her lip. “Are you okay if I take this call?” Blake asked. 

Her breath caught, but, slowly, she nodded. She could see the reluctance in Blake’s eyes, but they had promised each other to take the other at face value, and she appreciated that Blake didn’t doubt her. Blake had her Scroll in her hand and pressed to her ear in the next moment. “Hello?” 

Blake’s hand remained curled into Yang’s hair, not quite pulling but keeping a tension to keep her aware of her touch. Yang’s heart raced beneath her chest, and she swallowed hard around the dildo and kept looking up at Blake. Blake wasn’t looking at her, but she knew that if she showed even the slightest flicker of distress, Blake would snap to action. 

“Yes, I got the files,” Blake said. A pause. Blake pulled on her chain, and Yang whimpered. “You called me just to confirm that I got the files? You sent them to me a minute ago.” Blake rolled her eyes, pulling the chain taut. Yang shifted closer to Blake in an attempt to ease the bite, but the back of her throat began burning as the dildo moved deeper into her mouth. Blake’s hand retreated, and Yang tightened at the loss. “Yes, I’m looking at them now.” 

Yang laid her head on Blake’s thigh as Blake continued fighting with whoever was on the other end of the call. Her lips were coated in her saliva, and a part of her felt bad for messing Blake’s skin up, but she needed the comfort of skin to skin contact. She inhaled deeply and rubbed her thighs together. The world was fading around her, and Blake was all that was left. She scooted closer to Blake and rubbed her calf, almost humming as her eyes closed.

“Finally,” Blake said what felt like an eternity later, leaning back in her chair. Yang looked up at her, her eyes opening slowly, and she cocked her head. Blake smiled at her and ruffled her hair. “Do you need anything?” Blake asked. 

Yang shook her head. Blake’s eyes sparkled. “Good. Because I need something.” Yang perked up, taking her head off of Blake’s thigh and fixing her position. Blake was smiling at her, and Yang’s inner walls clenched in anticipation. “Stand up, baby.” Yang took her mouth off of the cock and wiped the back of her mouth, crawling out from underneath the desk before standing up. Her knees were burning, even though she had been kneeling on a pillow, and she stretched her body, careful to not pull on the chain that Blake still held in her hand. 

“What do you need?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

Blake studied her for a moment, and Yang was incredibly aware of how naked she was, of how wet her panties were. She shifted her weight between her feet and looked down at the floor. The chain fell out of Blake’s hand, and Yang shivered when it danced against her skin. Blake was still sitting down and looking up at her, but she held all the power. Yang’s flesh prickled. “Start water for tea,” Blake said finally.

Yang deflated slightly, but she nodded. She turned to leave, but stopped in tracks when Blake said, “Crawl.” She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip. Blake raised an eyebrow. “Put the chain in your mouth, and crawl,” Blake repeated. Yang’s stomach clenched, but she slowly sunk to her hands and knees. She grabbed her chain, allowing herself a quick pull before putting it in her mouth so it wouldn’t drag on the floor. She wiggled her ass, and after she heard Blake’s snort, took over.

The doors were all open, so she didn’t need to get up until she arrived in the kitchen. Without taking the chain out of her mouth, she stood and started the water for tea. Yang grabbed the mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter. It was still odd to be naked in the kitchen, but she didn’t mind it. It was for Blake, after all. After the tea was prepped, she sunk back to the floor and crawled back to the office. Blake didn’t look up from her work when she entered, and Yang barely bit back a whimper as she crawled back to Blake’s side.

“Tea started?” Blake asked, still typing away.

“Yes,” she said through the chain, looking down at her knees. 

Blake hummed and closed her laptop, turning in her chair to look at Yang. Yang watched with bated breath as Blake lifted her skirt and revealed the dark strap still situated on her hips. “Do you want to cum?” Blake asked, her voice soft. 

Yang nodded, her mouth dry. “Yes, please!”

“Come here,” Blake said, smirking, and Yang quickly rose to standing. On shaking feet, she straddled Blake. She was still stretched from this morning, and she didn’t need to prepare herself as she sank onto the strap in a slow, fluid motion. Yang gasped as she slid down the dildo, the smooth texture filling every needy inch of her pussy. It wasn’t as large as the toy from earlier, but it filled her up just so, and it was more than enough.

Yang rolled her hips. Her breath was a short huff, and Blake snorted. Blake reached up and wrenched the chain out of Yang’s open mouth and  _ pulled _ . Yang squealed, her nails digging into her palms as she barely resisted reaching for Blake and trying to get her to stop. Blake smirked at her and thrusted into Yang. She choked on air and nearly sobbed. “Blake!” she breathed, her hands setting on Blake’s shoulders as her hips uncontrollably jerked up and down in their search for pleasure. “Please!”

“Do you want it?” Blake asked. She held the chain tight, and there was nothing but tension between them. Her nipples ached, and she grinded her teeth. Yang whimpered as she rose up and slammed back down. “Yang, sweetheart, do you want it?” 

She clenched her eyes shut and braced herself. “Yes,” she whispered.

Blake snapped the clamps off of her tits, and Yang  _ screamed _ . Her pussy tightened around the dildo, and her hands instantly flew to her chest, but it was too late. She gasped and panted, and her face hot and her eyes wet with tears. Fuck, the pain was exquisite. She rolled her hips, the twist of ecstasy with sharp and screaming teeth was almost enough to send her over the edge. “Blake,” she moaned, the tears starting to run down her cheeks. “Blake-”

“I know,” Blake hushed, her hand on Yang’s ass and squeezing. “I know, sweetheart. You did so well, and you can finish now.” 

Yang barely heard her, rutting against her. Blake’s hand started rubbing her clit, slow and sure, and Yang cried out. Her pleasure was tinged with the sharp pain, and it made her feel high on the sweetest ecstasy. Her orgasm rode her out like a stallion, her limbs jerking uncontrollably as she finished. She fell against Blake with a sigh and a sob, her chest heaving. “Blake,” she whispered.

Blake began rubbing her back. “You did such a great job,” Blake assured, and Yang’s chest panged with pride. “That was a long scene, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“My tits hurt,” she mumbled. Blake snorted, but Yang didn’t have the energy to swat at her. “How long?”

“Three hours.”

Yang shivered, and her pussy clenched tight around the dildo, every nerve ripe with over sensitization. She draped her limbs over Blake’s body and sighed. Three hours. Three hours of kneeling and crawling and clamps, and it felt like no more than thirty minutes. “I feel sleepy,” she said, her head laying on Blake’s shoulder. 

“Do you want some ice?” Blake offered, rubbing her back. 

“No,” she yawned. “Not yet.” She closed her eyes and let herself relax into Blake’s embrace. “Next time, give me something to do.”

Blake snorted. “So demanding.”

“Maybe I just wanna please you,” she said.

“You did,” Blake said softly. “You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send my prompts on tumblr at softlighter!


End file.
